kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 509
Inheritor of the Glaive is the 509th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The chapter begins with the slaughter at Retsubi's gates. Shin does his best to slay every Zhao soldier which comes in the Qin Army's path. At first, the Hi Shin Unit was struck with awe and considers Shin 'manly' and 'untouchable' for his courage while fighting. However, as Kyou Kai pointed out, Shin is easily injured due to taking too long for him to swing Ou Ki's Glaive, the glaive which he put to test on the battlefield for the first time. Frustrated, Shin blames the glaive's weight, much to his men's dismay. After slaughtering some of the soldiers, the Mountain Tribe People came through the gates and obliterated the weakened Zhao soldiers, being led by Shunmen. After clearing the gates, Shin and the Mountain People penetrate the interior of the city of Retsubi. Just before Ou Hon could attempt to conquer Retsubi in order to gain achievements, he sees Shin on the roof of the guard tower, swinging the Qin flag, thus Retsubi has fallen in the hands of Qin. Just as always, Ou Hon says that the victor was the 'buffoon' Shin, while his members from Gyoku Hou Unit are shocked to see that Retsubi fell in less than one day. But there's more to be debated about the easy and swift conquest of Retsubi: Shin learns that the Retsubi local people fled with supplies for Gyou (just as one of Kan Ki's henchmen stated), the main target of Qin's Invasion against Zhao. Ka Ryo Ten says that Retsubi is just an 'airway' to allow an attack on Gyou, and taking Gyou is one of the main priorities for the Qin Army. Furthermore, Ou Sen commanded his troops to measure the walls, the gate composition and all other elementary defense structures in order to keep the defense in Retsubi stronger and resistant to attacks. Meanwhile, on Sekiba Hills, Kou Son Ryuu and his troops are located around half a day's march from Retsubi, while one of Ryuu's messengers arrive with the grave news that Retsubi is fallen. Ryuu decided to halt and pull back the troops to the frontlines, abandoning the reclamation of Retsubi, just for stating a stratagem composed by Ri Boku, in which he also claims that the Qin Army has fell in the Zhao Army's traps. The only general who fully understood the trap composed in Ri Boku's stratagem was Ou Sen, after carefully analysing the composition of Retsubi's defenses, remembering of Shou Hei Kun's strategic plan crafted about the attack on Gyou. Characters Qin * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Kyou Kai * Mou Ten * Ou Hon * Ou Sen * Kan Ki Zhao * Kou Son Ryuu Notes * Shin used Ou Ki's glaive for the first time, but, according to Kyou Kai, it takes too long for Shin to swing the glaive, thus being more easily injured by the Zhao soldiers. Shin claims that the weight is hindering his ability to swing it quickly. * Retsubi is conquered in one day by Hi Shin Unit, but the problem is that the city's people ran off with supplies towards Gyou, being also the preferable target for the Qin Army to conquer, thus Retsubi being just an 'airway' to allow an attack on Gyou Trivia Category:Manga Category:Chapters